What's Done is Done
by LegallyRestricted
Summary: Severus dies in the Shrieking Shack and ends up at King's Cross. Not Severus/Lily.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Another I wrote out of boredom long ago and neglected. More of a rant but hey, not every adult, dead or alive, acts like a civilized and logical person.

X-X-X

He saw it was King's Cross but Severus knew that it was the afterlife and he was alone once more like he had been in life. There was a train that was slowly moving through the terminal, though, and he wondered on where it would be going. Severus ignored the huddled figure near the bench, recognizing that to be Tom Riddle or a fragment of him. Hopefully, he would find a new life or a better afterlife if he was to go onto that train and let it take him from here.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET ON THAT TRAIN!" A shrill voice screamed and Severus turned to see an irate Lily moving towards him. God, she still looked beautiful as he remembered but he knew that she wasn't here to welcome him. Rather than speak, Severus opted to not say anything.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY SON THAT WAY!" Lily began. "HARRY WAS JUST A CHILD! WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE TO TREAT HIM LIKE THE DIRT ON YOUR SHOES?"

"You're overexaggerating on my treatment of your son." Severus said calmly. "What I did is no different than how stern teachers treat their students. Verbal jabs don't even qualify as means of treating people less than the dirt on someone's shoes. Any other teacher with a bone to pick on James Potter would've done much worse such as hexing him and then obliviating his memories of the ordeal. Or even worse molestation and then use Memory Charms to cover it up. I have my standards."

"Have you forgotten that he hadn't known his father, much less anything about what happened between you two at school?" Lily shouted. "No, of course not! You just chose to torment him purely for looking like James and he couldn't control who his father was!"

"I haven't forgotten." Severus replied. "However, while I may be partially at fault for harboring a grudge, erasing years of hatred and spite towards your husband is far more difficult than you can even imagine. Besides, being told that I deserve to be tormented just for existing has a nice way of coming back to haunt your husband if he had lived. Perhaps being unable to do anything other than to watch helplessly in the afterlife as I softly antagonized the son you both had would make him realize that going after someone for existing is not a means of justifying his own behavior. The sins of the father are often paid by the son and perhaps now that your son has my memories, he'll at least know that what goes around comes around."

"That's no excuse!" Lily spat.

"It damn well is!" Severus replied. "Also, young children, whether or not they are orphans, have a habit of going out of bounds and being rebellious. Tough as it is, a hard disciplinarian is needed to curtail them onto proper decorum and civility. I may have a shady way of going about this but-"

"SPEAKING OF ORPHANS, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE THE STUPID PROPHECY TO VOLDEMORT? IF ANYONE IS TO BLAME, IT'S YOU! YOU ARE THE REASON VOLDEMORT MARKED MY FAMILY FOR DEATH!" Lily screamed before slapping Severus.

Not flinching from the blow, Severus maintained his composure as he replied. "The moment you and your husband chose to fight a war; you already became targets no matter what side. Three times you defied him and that's more than enough that he would go after you. Whether or not I had revealed the prophecy, he would've gotten after you either way. You also forget that your old friend Peter Pettigrew had been a spy for him and sold you out. Do not presume to think that I knew on who he was going to target firsthand because I don't know everything that he does or plans to do."

"And yet you begged him to spare only me while allowing Voldemort to kill James and Harry!" Lily shouted. "I don't love you and I will never forgive you for that!"

"Good because the thought of being loved by you now sickens me. The moment he sets his sights on a target, telling him otherwise will be a death sentence." Severus replied. "I've already seen him kill some of the Death Eaters that tried to dissuade him from whomever he wants to target. I was already taking a big risk that time in asking to spare only you since he was more fixated on Potter and your son. I'm not one to gamble big when the stakes are too high on that request alone but even after that, I at least made sure that your son survived through the wars."

Lily took a deep breath. "Yes, I acknowledge that you protected my son, and for that I am eternally grateful. But you never did it in my memory. If it meant anything to you, you would have treated Harry like a son. Instead, as I mentioned to you before, you treated him horribly. And don't even get me started on how you abused your power as a teacher. You picked on anyone who was a Gryffindor and blatantly favored your own House! Yes, you were bullied as a child, but that does not give you the right to turn around and bully children who are powerless to fight back against you! You bullied Hermione Granger simply because she was smart and actually knew what you were talking about, and you were Neville Longbottom's worst fear! No student should EVER be scared of their own teacher, Snape, and a teacher should certainly never be a student's greatest fear!"

"Treat him like my own so that my cover as a spy is blown to pieces? I won't lie that I hated your son as he was a reminder of the past but if you expect me to forget about the past enmities, then that is asking too much on my part. I may not be a saint but I will not act as if the past never happened. I'm at least honest on how I feel about him. Even if you find it bad behavior and I WILL NOT COMPROMISE ON MY HONESTY! Protecting him does not mean I have to be nice to him. As for bullying Gryffindor house, it is no different than how your husband and his housemates did the same to Slytherin house so payback is long overdue. Granger shows too much pride in her knowledge and that's a recipe for her becoming a harridan with no friends. Humility isn't something she's accustomed to and that's something she ought to learn early. As for Longbottom, give him something to fear and his resolve will be tested. Whether he rises to the challenge or not is all on him. At least the Gryffindors look after their own, especially when he has your son and his friends to back him. Surprisingly, I'm actually glad that Longbottom had become a man in his own right through the trials thrown at him. I could imagine the worse if he had been mollycoddled and falsely told that everything is sunshine and daisies. Better that he faced his fears at an early age and conquer it than to do so when he's an adult and becomes a coward like Peter Pettigrew. It's easy to blame me for a lot of things when you and the Gryffindors of our time won't see the past sins that you all have committed not just towards me but to the other Slytherins that go out of their way to avoid confrontation. If you expect me to just forgive and forget, then you're being unrealistic, especially when you've already deemed me to be an enemy. Actions have unforeseen consequences long-term and human beings don't forget any slights made on their personal honor."

"And I haven't even begun to talk about how you treated Remus when he was teaching at Hogwarts, insulting him at every turn and then costing him the first job he'd had in the wizarding world since James' and my deaths," Lily continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Or how disrespectful you were to Sirius when you were a guest in his house. Don't you dare try to bring up their bullying, Snape, because they bullied you when we were schoolchildren. You were an adult acting like a petulant child."

"Lupin brought that on himself and he knew the risks being werewolf entails." Severus replied. "Bullying? You want to talk about bullying? We weren't schoolchildren, we were teenagers with some moral compass! It's easy for you to quickly forgive or even overlook their bullying and even Black's attempt to murder me back in school but just me even looking at them with contempt already earns your ire? Black never grew up and until the end, never realize the consequences of his own actions. Respect is earned, not given and Black has not done anything to warrant it. Don't you dare lecture me with your cheap double standards on how to behave! As I said earlier, years of enmity isn't erased as easily and if I am an adult acting like a petulant child, then the same can be said for Black and even you! I would've thought that you had plenty of time in the afterlife to really use that brain and intellect of yours to dissect things on both sides of the fence but that's just too much to be expected when it's easy for you to just go on emotions alone and not ever consider that you might be wrong! Even now, you still are inconsiderate to view things through my experiences and perspective."

Before Lily could respond, the redhead was shocked into silence as Severus roared. "I WILL NOT SHRED ANY MORE OF MY DIGNITY JUST TO MEET YOUR DAMN STANDARDS! I HAVE DONE A LOT MORE THAN WAS NEEDED AND BELIEVE ME, IF I HAD A CHANCE TO RELIVE IT ALL OVER AGAIN WITH THE KNOWLEDGE OF HOW ARROGANT, SELF-RIGHTEOUS, AND SPITEFUL YOU ARE TOWARDS ME OVER MY TEENAGE MISTAKES, I WOULD NEVER HAVE BOTHERED TRYING TO SAVE YOUR SON OR MAGICAL BRITAIN AS A WHOLE! IF THERE IS EVER THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OUT OF MANY THAT I MADE IN LIFE, IT WAS ALLOWING MYSELF TO PLAY BY THE RULES YOU WANTED ME TO FOLLOW WITHOUT EVER UNDERSTANDING MY PERSPECTIVE! THNKING ABOUT IT NOW, I WOULD'VE BEEN A MORE POWERFUL ENEMY THAN TOM RIDDLE THAT CAN EASILY WIPE THE FLOOR OF DUMBLEDORE AND HIS ENTIRE ORDER!"

Seeing Lily still shocked from the outburst, Severus finally said. "I do believe that there is goodness in Severus Snape. It may not be as bright as the sun but it is enough for me to keep it from such dogs, especially a shallow bitch like yourself! I'm taking this train. I may not know where it will go but it's more preferable than having to stay here and put up with your accusations. What's done is done and there's nothing else to talk about. Yes, I've made my mistakes but I've done my damn best to make up for them. I may not have been perfect at it but at least things worked well enough so I don't need you to say that I haven't redeemed myself. I know I did find redemption even if you don't see it that way. Magical Britain now has a chance to thrive and your son has become more of a man than even your own husband. I don't take credit and I don't even want to, lest I have some association regarding you. Call me what you will but if you intend to continue berating me for my behavior and mistakes even when I suffered in silence for them, then do so because I don't care! Your feelings don't matter to me anymore and after seeing you so narrow-minded and stale so long after your murder, I don't know why I kept thinking highly about you! Keep your damn views of black and white because I know now that my path has and always will be one of the grey."

Turning, Severus strode towards the train in a fast pace, eyeing the car with the number 2470 on it. He had just reached the opening door when a piercing shrill stopped him in this tracks.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME, SEVERUS SNAPE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Severus didn't bother to comply as he quickly got onto the train car and merely sneered as the door closed behind him. He didn't need to turn around to see Lily banging hard on the door. Instead, he kept his back facing her and felt the train moving. He didn't know what waited him but Severus felt that his debt to his previous life had been paid. Maybe now, he would have a chance at happiness.

Unsuccessful in getting the door open, Lily watched the train as it began to move. She was still furious at Severus and wanted to give him more of her mind. Maybe if she could find another train car to hop onto, then she can get to him. One of the train cars, labeled 2473, had an open door and the redhead quickly scrambled onto it. The door closed behind her and Lily moved to the door that would get her to 2470. Unfortunately, that door was locked and she couldn't open it at all. In fact, all the doors were locked, leaving her trapped in the train car. Lily glared ahead, hoping that when the train stopped, she would continue hounding Severus at the next terminal, unaware of what would follow.

X-X- Fate of train car 2470's occupant, Severus Snape -X-X

Year 2470

"Karol, are you alright?!" a male voice called. Movement occurred and Severus didn't have to know that he was now dwelling within the subconscious mind of a baby.

"I'm fine." A female voice replied. "Trace, he's such a beautiful boy!".

"Yes, he is." Trace said. "I'm so glad!"

"What are we going to name him?" Karol asked.

"I know the perfect name." Trace replied as the baby slowly opened his eyes. "My son, James Eugene Raynor."

X-X- Fate of train car 2473's occupant, Lily Potter -X-X

Year 2473

"I won't forgive you, Patrick!" a shrill female voice cried out. "You're not touching me ever again!"

"Love you too, Louise." A male voice replied. Movement occurred and Lily was startled on where she had ended up in; the subconscious mind of a baby.

"Louise, she's beautiful!" Patrick said.

"Yeah, she is." Louise replied before the baby opened her eyes. "My daughter, Sarah Louise Kerrigan."

FIN

X-X-X

After reading Severus afterlife fanfics where Lily and the others bash him for his mistakes and he ends up being more broken than ever, I felt compelled to write something where he stands his ground against the accusations and maybe give him a chance to find happiness.

Severus and Lily in the Starcraft universe as James Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan. I figured that this would be an interesting fate for them should they be given reincarnation and what Severus and Lily could learn while living these lives. Sarah's mother didn't have a first name that I could find so I just called her Louise.

I'll leave it up to the readers on how their second afterlife meeting goes but if I may write a follow-up should I get enough suggestions that I can coherent string together.


End file.
